The Christmas Miracle
The Christmas Miracle 'lub rzadziej 'Świąteczny Cud - film o parkourze w konwencji filmu fantastycznego. Trzeci film z XPTCU. Opublikowany na kanale YKstudio. Fabuła Film rozpoczyna się snem Yoto$a. KAKAZET wchodzi do salonu Yoto$a, który zaczyna swoje przemówienie dotyczące zmarłego Miczała. Kiedy traceur zaczyna mówić o Shrieku, SHPIEQ(który tak naprawdę jest Shriekiem) wstaje z siedzenia i podchodzi do Yoto$a. Nastolatek pyta się SHPIEQA, czy wszystko w porządku, po czym ten go jumpscare'uje zmieniając się uprzednio w KAKAZETA w masce. Yoto$ budzi się po czym idzie na cmentarz, by "odwiedzić Miczała". Chwile "z nim rozmawia", zapala mu znicz i odchodzi. W trakcie wchodzenia do domu dzwoni do KAKAZETA, aby ten pomógł mu w przygotowaniu Wigilii za kilka dni. Nastolatek odpowiada twierdząco, a Yoto$ wchodzi do swojego pokoju i idzie spać. Następnie akcja przenosi się kilka dni do przodu. Yoto$ czeka na KAKAZETA. Niedługo po tym on przychodzi. Kamera na moment przenosi się do SHPIEQA, który wybiera się również na Wigilię. Kamera wraca do domu Yoto$a. On razem z KAKAZETEM przygotowują stół i siedzenia dla gości. Za krótką chwilę do drzwi puka SHPIEQ razem z przybyłym też Ksiem. Przybysze rozgaszczają się, a po chwili zaczyna się wspominanie Miczała(tak jak we śnie na początku filmu). Tym razem, podczas gdy Yoto$ wspomina Shrieka, zza okna odzywa się Duch Świąt, który w ramach Wigilii zaoferował nastolatkom, że jest w stanie "oddać" im Miczała, ale tylko do końca doby. Yoto$ nie może uwierzyć w to co zobaczył. Po chwili na fotelu materializuje się Miczał. Wita się z wszystkimi po czym staje, by posłuchać Yoto$a. Ten ogłasza, iż są już w "komplecie" i proponuje, by "coś porobili". Na ekranie można zobaczyć kartę: "Dużo później...", a następnie zegar, który wybija północ. Po chwili widzimy Yoto$a, który mówi, że szkoda, że Miczał może zostać tylko do końca dnia, a następnie patrzy na zegarek. Miczał uświadomiony która jest godzina odchodzi w stronę okna i dematerializuje się. Film kończy się słowem Yoto$a: "Żegnaj.". Produkcja Za reżyserie odpowiadał w głównej mierze Yoto$, jednakże całą scenę ze snem wyreżyserował KAKAZET. Niektóre elementy scenografii zostały również przez niego zaproponowane. Scenariusz jest dziełem Yoto$a(z wyjątkiem wspomnianego snu). Za kamerą stał KAKAZET oraz Miczał. Montażem zajął się ponownie KAKAZET. Obsada Tak samo jak w innych filmach z XPTCU, główni bohaterowie to alternatywne wersje samych siebie z prawdziwego świata. Pojawiają się tu również postacie, które nie istnieją w rzeczywistości. * Yoto$ - Yoto$ * Miczał - Miczał * KAKAZET - KAKAZET * SHPIEQ - SHPIEQ * Ksiu - Ksiu * Duch Świąt - KAKAZET * Shriek - SHPIEQ, KAKAZET Ważne wydarzenia * KAKAZET debiutuje fizycznie. * Miczał powraca do życia na krótki czas. * SHPIEQ oraz Ksiu debiutują w XPTCU. Ciekawostki * Miniaturkę do tego filmu wykonał KAKAZET. * Przez cały film żadna z postaci nie ma ubranych butów. Wszyscy chodzą w skarpetkach. * SHPIEQ i Ksiu wypowiadają w tym filmie tylko jedno słowo, a mianowicie: "siema". * Na początku filmu, we śnie, w momencie kiedy Yoto$ mówi, że Miczał został zabity, za stołem pojawia się coś w rodzaju ducha Miczała(około 10 sekunda filmu, pojawia się na około dwie klatki) * Miczał zostaje "na moment" wskrzeszony, co czyni go pierwszą postacią, która została ożywiona po śmierci(i która w ogóle umarła). * Yoto$owi przyśnili się KAKAZET, Ksiu oraz SHPIEQ w tych samych ubraniach, co mieli ubrane później na Wigilii. Nie jest to zbytnio możliwe zważywszy na fakt, iż traceur nie wiedział, w jakich ubraniach przyjdą goście.